


(To be decided)

by An_Angel_Without_Its_Grace



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_Without_Its_Grace/pseuds/An_Angel_Without_Its_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about my OC, Luna, and her first year at hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

Luna lie on her bed. Her sides ached from sobbing. At this point, she felt as if nothing could ever get any better for her. Finally deciding that crying and feeling sorry for herself wouldn't get her anywhere, she got up and sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Luna, a tall girl with long black hair and green apple colored eyes lived in a house with her step-father and brother and sister. One would think that this would be fine, until they found out that they abused her. Luna's mind trailed off again to how she couldn't wait for middle school, knowing that she would be able to spend time away from her 'family'.

She was snapped back to reality by her stomach growling. Knowing that she had to eat, she quietly opened her bedroom door and snuck into the kitchen. Pulling open a cupboard, she looked at what was inside. Crackers, some rotten fruit, and candy, which she was forbidden to touch. Luna grabbed as many crackers as she could hold and ran back up to her room, shutting the door. 

She completely forgot about her hunger, however, when she saw a letter on her bed. Shocked, Luna went over to pick it up. How did it get on her bed? She was never given any letters, and she would have heard her door open. A hoot came from her window. Luna practically jumped out of her skin. A tiny grey owl was sitting on the ledge of her window. Luna was positive she had never opened her window. The owl then spread its tiny feathered wings and flew off. Luna stared for a while at the open window. No, that couldn't have happened. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. Looking back down at the letter, she saw that it was brown, and in green ink, it was clearly addressed to her. Hardly containing her excitement, Luna tore the letter open. Opening up the folded paper inside, she could tell that it wasn't just her step-siblings playing a trick on her. No, it was too fancy for that. Up at the top of the paper, there was a crest with a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle.

Skimming over the letter, Luna found out that she was invited to learn at a place called Hogwarts. Luna chuckled at the name. Well, it was slightly fitting, speaking that it was a school for magic. Wait. Luna's eyes shot back down to the paper. She couldn't believe it. Right at the top, it stated that it was a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Luna's heart sank. Yes, it was definitely a trick from her siblings. She read it over one last time, and noticed something she had missed the first time. At the end, it clearly stated, 'due to your current circumstances, we shall send a professor to take you to get your items exactly 24 hours after you receive this message.' What did that mean?

Luna tucked the letter back into the envelope. Deciding to talk to her siblings tomorrow, she threw it aside and crawled back into her bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Luna sat at a small oak table. Sika, Luna's sister, was thin and had short brown hair. She had glasses that covered her small brown eyes. Drake, her brother, had blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. He had small brown eyes, like his sister, but he was average weight for a boy his age. Then there was Mr. Harris, who was on the heavier side and had tiny black eyes. He was bald, and had been for a very long time.

Luna watched as the others had their food. She was forced to eat whatever they left, and they often tried to leave her as little as possible. As a result, Luna was very underweight. "So," Luna began. The others ignored her. "What was with the letter you guys gave me?"

Drake spoke to her though a mouthful of toast. "What letter?"

"The letter that was on my bed last night. You guys came in through my window and put it on my bed." Luna realized that she sounded crazy, due to the fact that you can't open her window from the outside, but she learned the hard way to never underestimate Drake and Sika.

Sika scoffed at Luna. "Are you stupid? We wouldn't put the effort into writing a letter for you, much less try to open your window. Anyways, im sure you would have heard us getting on the roof if we did."

Luna felt even more ignorant. She had somehow forgotten that she lived on the upper floor of their house. Even if they somehow had managed to get on the roof, they would deny it. "Sorry," Luna said, hanging her head.

"Rightly so," said Mr. Harris.

After eating the scraps left by the other three, Luna cleaned the table. After that, she started doing her chores. Her mind kept wandering to the letter. What had it meant? If Drake and Sika didn't give it to her, then who did? And what was up with the owl and the open window? While she was thinking about it, she didn't realize that she had been scrubbing the floor with only a brush, and no soap. When Luna came back to her senses, she was upset to find that she had spent the past hour doing nothing. She reached down to start again, but as soon as she touched the brush, it shot off, leaving a streak of soap behind it. Then it proceeded to clean the floor, and only a minute after it had started, it stopped, leaving the floor sparkling clean.

Drake walked in from the other room, and sneered at Luna. "Hey," he said, "If you leave your mouth hanging open like that, some birds will start a nest in it!" He then laughed, and left the room. Luna shut her mouth quickly. Although she still couldn't believe what she saw, she left the room to continue her chores, only giving the brush one final glance from over her shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After dinner, Luna ran back into her room faster than she ever had before. She had accidentally spoke when she wasn't supposed to, and Mr. Harris was about to hit her with a frying pan, or whatever he could reach first. But there was also the fact that if what the letter had said was true, someone would arrive in three hours to take her to get her things, whatever that meant.

Luna sat on her bed and looked at the clock. 9:03. She had two hours left. She thought about what she could do to pass the time. She could always sleep, but that would mean that they might not see her, and leave. Suddenly, it felt like a stone had dropped in her stomach. What if they forgot to come entirely? What would she do then? Luna pulled out a book and began to read. One hour left. Luna paced around her room. If she had been sent the letter, did that mean that she was a wizard, or a witch? Was there a difference between them? Was the owl some sort of omen? Luna stopped pacing and put her hands up in a position she had seen a magician do. "Abracadabra!" she yelled. Nothing happened. What if there was a mistake? What if she wasn't a wizard?

Five minutes left. Luna squealed when she looked at the clock. She picked up one of her pillows and began to squeeze it. Two minutes. One. Luna did a happy dance. It was almost time! Luna squealed again. finally, it hit 11:03. Luna waited anxiously. Whenever she heard something outside, she would run to her window and look. Several minutes passed. Still, nobody came to get her. Luna flopped on her bed. She had been stupid enough to think that the letter was real. After all, there was no proof magic actually existed. Luna sighed and closed her eyes. She might as well sleep.

Luna's eyes snapped open and she sat up when she heard a loud noise coming from the corner of her room. Suddenly, there was a great flash of light, and a woman appeared. She was dressed in robes, and had long brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of the sea. 

"Sorry," she said, brushing off her robes. "Sorry about being late. My name is Astrid Thiyke, but most people call me Professor Thiyke. “She looked up at Luna, and her gaze softened, perhaps because of the fact that Luna looked very ill, and remarkably underweight.” You can call me Astrid, if you want."


	2. Diagon Alley

“What’s your name?” Harry asked, grinning slightly.

Luna stared at Harry. No, that couldn’t be right. She rubbed her eyes, and then looked back up at him. He was still there. “Er- I’m L-Luna,” she stuttered, staring.

“Oh, right! Well, I am sure that you don’t want to stay here much longer,” Harry said, motioning at the state of Luna’s room.

Luna shot out of her bed, willing to do anything to escape from the house. Harry chuckled. “Just grab on to my arm. Don’t let go, and close your eyes.”

Although confused about what he meant, Luna did as she was told. A second later, Harry waved what appeared to be a wand, and Luna felt as if she was stretching slightly. Although her eyes were closed, she could see flashing colors. Seconds after everything started, it stopped, and Luna toppled over to the ground.

Instead of feeling carpet, her hands were greeted with cold stone. Opening her eyes, Luna saw that she had left her room, and was now in the middle of a busy street.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley!” Harry exclaimed, opening his arms widely.

Around her, Luna saw small brick buildings that appeared to be selling different items. Around her were many people, hurrying from one building to the next. They wore different colored robes, and some had hats on. Luna felt very out of place.

“Over there,” said Harry, pointing towards a large marble building, “Is Gringrotts. It’s a bank. Wizards use a different currency then muggles.”

Luna looked up at Harry. “I’m sorry, did you say muggles?”

“Yeah, Muggles are non-magic folk.”

Luna nodded. An older lady, about in her sixties, shoved Luna over in her hurry.

“Sorry,” Luna mumbled, following Harry, who had started to move. “How do I pay for everything, and how do I know what to buy?” Luna asked.

“Oh!” Harry said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a brown leather bag, which jingled. “Here’s some money. The gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. There should be more than enough in here for everything.” Harry said, handing the bag to Luna. The bag was much heavier than expected.

Luna looked at the bag. “How do I pay you back?” she asked, looking back up. Harry wasn’t there anymore. Sighing, Luna stuffed the bag into her pocket. Looking around, she saw several other kids. Deciding that she needed to do something, Luna walked up to a lady that was showing a paper to her daughter.

“Excuse me,” said Luna. The lady looked at her.

“Hello dearie!” the woman said cheerfully, smiling at Luna.

“Er- sorry to bother you, but is your daughter going to Hogwarts?”

The woman’s grin became wider. “Why yes! It’s her first year. Is it yours too?” Luna nodded. “Wonderful! Let me introduce you two. This is Violet,” the lady motioned towards a girl, a little bit younger than Luna, who had blonde hair and aqua eyes.

“I’m Luna,” Luna said, looking down. She shuffled her feet.

“Hey!” the girl almost shouted, holding out her hand. Luna reached up and gave it a small shake.

“We just got here. Do you want to come shopping with us?” Violet asked loudly.

“Violet, dear, we have to make sure that it is alright with Luna’s parents.” The lady looked back at Luna. “Oh! I nearly forgot. My name is Martha, but you can call me Mrs. Fletcher.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fletcher,” said Luna, holding out her hand.

Instead of shaking it, Mrs. Fletcher grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug. Mrs. Fletcher was very squishy, and she was someone who hugged way too tight.

Pulling away from the hug, Luna gasped for breath. “If it’s… alright with you, I…should be able to come with you.”

Violet screamed. “Yes, mother, let her, please!”

Luna cringed, her ears slightly ringing. As if used to it, Mrs. Fletcher didn’t do so much as bat an eye.

“Sure, sweetie.”

At the news, Violet pulled Luna into a hug. Hugs weren’t Luna’s forte, but it sure seemed that they were for the Fletchers.

Violet bounced along, forcing Luna to keep up. While walking, Luna looked around. They passed many stores, selling things from deer warts to broomsticks. Coming from a store named Ollivanders, there was a loud boom and a flash of purple light.

“I really hope I will be put in Hufflepuff,” Violet said, breaking their silence.

“Pardon?” Luna said, looking at her.

“Hufflepuff. You know, one of the four houses?”

“What?”

“You must be from a muggle family. Are you? I can’t believe that you don’t know what I am talking about…Well, see, there are four different houses at Hogwarts. Not buildings, but, like, groups or something. They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and,” Violet paused. “Slytherin.”

“Oh, okay.” Luna said, still not really understanding what she meant.

“They’ll describe it better once we are at Hogwarts. You have to know that Hogwarts is a school, right?”

Luna chuckled.

They walked into a small store, where little bits of fabric and thread floated through the air. A bell on the door jingled as they closed it, and the people outside could no longer be heard.

A lady in long lavender robes came in from a door in the back. “Welcome. I presume you are getting robes for these fine young ladies?” The woman said quietly, her ginger hair gleaming slightly in the light that came from the moon outside.

“I sure am!” Mrs. Fletcher said proudly, placing her hand on Luna’s shoulder.

“Right then, let’s see here… Yes… May you please stand on that stool over there?” The woman said, first pointing to Violet, then to a small wooden stool in the corner of the room.

“And you…” she said, looking at Luna. She paused for a moment, staring. “Pardon me asking, but are you Professor Potter’s daughter?”

Luna looked at the lady. Was she? Luna had never seen her parents, and for as long as she could remember, she had lived with Mr. Harris and his children. She had been forced to call them her family, and she had never thought about if they actually were related or not. After all, they looked nothing like her. Was Harry as her father? She’d have to ask him.

“I don’t know,” she replied.

Now it was Violet’s and Mrs. Fletcher’s turn to stare. As if seeing the unease in Luna’s eyes, the lady spoke again.

“Right then, you go over there,” she said, pointing to a stool by the one Violet was standing on. After Luna stepped on it, the lady clapped her hands, and measuring tapes flew out from the back room and started to measure Luna and Violet.

“I heard that they are going to start a sword fighting class at Hogwarts,” Violet blurted out. “We get to use real swords! I hope mine is pink.”

“Why pink? Why not purple or blue?” the measuring tape asked. Luna jumped slightly, while Violet let out an ear piercing scream.

“Did I say something wrong?” the measuring tape asked desperately.

“N- Not at all! I just want pi-pink because it is my favorite c-color,” Violet said shakily, obviously trying to sound calm.

“Oh, okay.”

The lady clapped, and the measuring tapes snapped back in unison, falling to the ground with loud clanks. The lady came and picked them up, before handing Luna and Violet three new robes, folded up and tucked into white bags. Luna reached for her sack of money, but Mrs. Fletcher already had handed the lady several galleons.

Pulling her hand back out of her pocket, Luna stepped off of the stool. Violet followed, and they left the building.

After getting the other items they needed, Luna and Violet only had one more thing left to get- their wands.

Stepping into Ollivanders, the air suddenly became cold. It was absolutely silent, and Luna could hear Violet’s soft breaths.

A man in his sixties came out from around a corner.

“Hello, welcome to Ollivanders.” he said, his words echoing slightly.

“Can I get my wand first, sir?” Violet said quietly.

“Why yes, certainly.”

Violet let out a quiet squeak, and walked up to the desk sitting in front of a door.

“Let’s see…” the man said, moving his finger along boxes upon boxes of what Luna presumed to be wands.

”Ah, here we go,” he said, pulling a box out from the bottom, making dust fly up. He let out a single cough, before opening the box.

“Unicorn, cherry wood, ten inches…” he said, handing the wand to Violet.

“I nearly forgot, my name is Ollivander. Now, would you please give the wand a shake?”

Violet did as she was told, and Luna watched carefully. From nowhere, a sudden gust of wind whipped around the room, sending papers flying. Just as fast as it had started, it stopped, and Mr. Ollivander took the wand back.

“Hmm…” he said, putting the wand back into the box. He moved back over to the shelves, and pulled out another wand.

“Unicorn, Hazel wood, eleven and a half inches.”

Giving the wand to Violet, she shook it. A light appeared out of it, and a gentle breeze came through the room.

“Aha! I have never seen a child in all my time find a wand so quickly!” Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. Mrs. Fletcher cheered, wiping tears from her eyes. After a moment, Luna cheered too, smiling at Violet as she walked back over proudly.

Mr. Ollivander studied Luna as she walked up. He then went over to the shelf. Talking quietly to himself, he trailed his finger along several boxes, paused, and then tapped one twice. He then pulled it out, and opened it.

“Phoenix, Maple wood, eight inches,” said Mr. Ollivander quietly, still watching Luna.

Luna noticed immediately that the wand had a dark feeling to it. Cautiously waving it, Luna felt a jolt rush through her body. In the back room, something blew up, and several wands flew across the room, one hitting Mrs. Fletcher on the face.

Mr. Ollivander let out a sigh of relief, and Luna realized he had been holding his breath.

“Good,” he said under his breath.

Good? What was that supposed to mean?

“Unicorn, Pine wood, fourteen inches.” Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand Luna had been holding, and put it in his pocket. He hadn’t done that to any of Violet’s wands. Then again, she had only tried one.

Yet again, the wand did not work. After going through several more, Mr. Ollivander gave a sigh.

“Tricky… yes, this is very, very tricky. No wand seems to find you fit…” he then looked at Luna like she was a million piece puzzle. Suddenly, it appeared as if a light came on in his head, because Mr. Ollivander raced off into the back room.

Luna looked back towards Violet. Violet tilted her head slightly, as if to ask what Mr. Ollivander was doing. Luna shook her head, telling violet that she didn’t know.

Mr. Ollivander came back into the room with a black box that had what looked like silver on the edges. Pulling the box open, it revealed that there was red velvet padding on the inside. The wand had silver making swirling designs on it.

“This wand,” Mr. Ollivander said in a hushed voice, “Is said to have once belonged to a very powerful wizard once.” He paused, staring at it for a moment. “It also was used for very strong dark magic just as much as regular magic.”

Luna choked a little bit on air. Dark magic? Whatever he meant, it most certainly wasn’t good. Even fairy tales talked about it, and every person that ever used it was considered evil in those, too.

Pulling it gently out of the box, Mr. Ollivander handed it to her.

“Dragon, red oak wood, thirteen inches,” he said, watching her carefully.

The wand indeed did feel very powerful and mysterious. Luna prayed to herself that it would not be her wand. Giving the wand a slight flick, it started to shine, brighter and brighter. A strong but gentle breeze blew through the room.

“Brilliant!” Mr. Ollivander cheered, smiling brightly. Violet screamed again and tackled Luna in a hug, sending them both to the ground. Mrs. Fletcher clapped loudly. In all of the commotion, the wand flew out of Luna’s hand, hitting a chair. The chair turned into a horned pig, which squealed and ran around in circles.

“I’ll fix that,” Mr. Ollivander said, and then added cheerfully, “just let me find my wand first!”

Violet let out a quiet giggle. Luna grabbed seven galleons and put them into Mr. Ollivander’s hand, then retrieved her wand, which lie by the pig.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After exiting the shop, Violet took her first opportunity to speak.

“That’s so cool! I want your wand,” she joked. “Mom, it says on the paper we can bring a pet. Can I get one?”

Mrs. Fletcher hesitated. “If you promise to take care of it, yes.”

Violet screamed, grabbing Luna by her wrist and dragging her to the store that sold pets.

Inside, the noises of animals filled their ears. In one cage sat a dog with a unicorn horn, and in another sat a mouse with hooves.

Violet pulled Luna toward the back, where the owls were. They screeched and made small chirps. Violet pointed at a large grey one and grinned.

“I want that one! What breed is it?”

Violet was making her way over to the little sign that said facts about the animal, but Luna spoke first. “That’s a female Great Grey Owl.”

Violet blinked. A second later, her grin became wider.

“Whoa! I didn’t know that you knew that!”

Luna looked down at the ground. Looking up, she saw another owl clawing at the cage and looking directly at her. It let out a squawk when she looked at it, and it flapped its wings. Making her way over to it, she stuck her finger in the cage, which the owl nibbled.

“You’re a Barn Owl, right?” she asked it, knowing that she wouldn’t get a response. The owl puffed up its chest proudly.

“Hmm, and I am guessing you are a male?”

The owl raised its head, and opened its wings.

“Huh, and a show off,” Luna giggled. “I want this one.”

Violet had received her owl already. A worker then came over to Luna, and opened the cage with a tap of his wand. The worker then held up a new cage, and the owl flew into it happily. Luna paid him and exited the building with violet.

“I can’t believe we got OWLS.” Violet said, amazed.

Luna saw Harry making his way over to her.

“Hey, I have to go. I’ll see you at Hogwarts.”

Violet pouted, and then hugged Luna. “I’ll miss you,” Violet said, pulling away from the hug. Luna waved at her, and then made her way towards Harry.

“I couldn’t find you anywhere!” Harry said, spotting her.

Luna looked down in shame.

“Hey, it’s alright. I see that you got everything anyways. Oh, is that an owl?” he looked down at the cage in Luna’s hand, and she lifted it up. The feathery creature inside watched Harry, then turned his head the other way, as if rejecting him.

Harry let out a soft laugh. He then stood up, and focused his gaze on Luna once again.

“I have to take you back now. The sun should be rising in about two hours. You need rest.”

Luna sighed. After what had happened to her that night, she didn’t ever want to go back. She couldn’t fathom what would happen to her if Drake and Sika found out she was a wizard (or witch. She’d have to check.). If Mr. Harris found out, she’d be dead before her twelfth birthday. Grabbing on to Harry’s arm, the busy street vanished.

Luna fell backwards into her room, her bed catching her. Harry was nowhere to be seen, and her shopping had been deposited in the corner of her room. Luna noted to herself that she would have to name her owl. Without changing, she crawled into her bed, and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
